


Relax

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, cuddling without intimate discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short, fluffy thing about cuddling naked. Not exactly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I...actually liked it enough to post it on its own.

They’ve long since given up their old apartment for this new place with a big single bedroom. They have a huge bed, and the eerie, paradoxical light from the blackened moon streams in the window when everything is aligned properly, as it is now.

They both teach. They both mediate between DWMA and various supernatural entities, now that the new Lord Death is amenable to peace efforts. They both go on missions far from home. Soul also spends what time he can on music, while Maka does research. Fortunately, it has always made sense to work together or at least near each other, but time together at work is not the same as time together in bed, and life has been busy.

Tonight, Maka is already in bed when Soul lifts the covers, ready to collapse underneath, only to discover his fiancee is not wearing  _any_  clothing.

"Woah there," he says, catching her eye with a sleepy grin.

"Sorry. I’m too tired to fool around," she murmurs, "but I wanted to sleep naked."

Soul slides between the sheets and nods. “Yeah. I’m tired, too.”

"You should join me," she says with a smile, and turns over as an invitation to spoon. Her wish is his command.

As he sidles up to her, he wordlessly slips out of his shorts, tossing them to the ground. She knows that his body is responding, unbidden, to her nudity, but right now they won’t act on it; both will enjoy the closeness without intercourse, skin-on-skin love without that frantic urgency and sweaty exhaustion.

Soul’s arms are snug around her torso. She stretches out, reveling in the cool of the bedsheets around both their tired legs and the soothing heat of his body on her tense back. His privates are hot as they nestle comfortably against her ass. When she turns her head for a moment to welcome him with a kiss, she smells him, the sweet spice of his soap and the heady heat of his pheromones.

Maka’s warmth is vital in his embrace, her steady breaths and powerful heartbeat pulling his soul to hers. He, too, stretches his legs into the refreshing expanse of the sheets before teasing her feet a little with his own. Her hair is soft and silky against his face, and she smells like herself, shampoo with vanilla and assorted girly herbal whatevers and her own skin which is a bit like salty honey. This is his  _real_  favorite smell.

She flexes her toes, glad to be free of socks and shoes. He feels her moving and puts his leg over both of hers like the smartass he is, because he knows she hates having her legs weighed down. She makes a sound like a baby rhino trying to be fierce, and he smirks into her hair. After some exasperated kicking she wins and his leg is set between both of hers instead. It’s like a bony but inexplicably sexy pillow.

Soul cups Maka’s hipbone with the hand that’s wrapped under her, then runs the other over her body as if groping it to make sure everything is really there. He doesn’t try to get her _going_ , but he does caress her pubic hairs; they’re sparse and soft. Rather than lingering there, he drags his fingers up her belly, daring her to laugh. He feels her hold in her chuckles before arriving at her breasts, around one of which he wraps his fingers. Nothing could fit more perfectly in his palm.

He’s already annoyed with himself for leaving his arm where it is, because he knows how numb and hard to awaken it will be in the morning. But for now he’s too comfortable to move it and lets the simple pleasure of holding Maka sweep all worry out of his mind.

Maka remembers when he used to snark about her chest and cannot hold back a wide, victorious grin, because she’s pretty sure that he hasn’t taken a single break from touching her since she first pulled his hand to it a couple of years ago. He has breast madness, all right, but not like everyone else - his belongs exclusively to her.

She pushes herself back so she can really settle into Soul, her home wherever they may go. She thinks she can actually feel, if she concentrates very hard, the ridge of his scar against her spine. He’s being kind of active, so out loud she yawns and says, “Go to sleep, stupid.”

Instead, he defiantly licks her ear and nibbles her neck with his pointy teeth. She blows a raspberry into the hazy semi-dark, in what might be the general direction of his disobedience, but twists her neck into his fangs because the tingly goosebumps they bring up all over her body are rejuvenating.

After she’s enjoyed his teeth sufficiently, she reaches back to tickle him where his belly meets his hip, and he stops because a real tickle fight would take too much energy.

So they rest. The bedding is just soft enough, just firm enough, thoroughly toasty enough in opposition to the cold air of the desert night; and they’re both intensely aware of the moments when their breaths synchronize, and they fall asleep to the low hum of a light resonance.

It’s 6 AM when the alarm goes off, and Maka hears Soul swearing when she rolls over to push herself up.

“Can’t even use it, just kinda…flops around,” he’s murmuring in annoyance, and she lifts an eyebrow before realizing he’s talking about his arm. The light in the room is dusky, a kind of golden-purple, and it’s already starting to feel warmer. He is lying on his back and she sits up, baring her nakedness, and reaches over to flex his arm for him.

“Waking up?” she asks.

“Ehhhhhh, something is,” he says, using his already-awakened arm to rub his eyes and pull the blanket back over himself.


End file.
